


Harlot on a Pedestal

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, DickDami Week 2016!, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Kink, background TimKon - Freeform, light shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian's unsure about taking control when it comes to their intimacy, but if it means fulfilling Dick's desires, he's willing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harlot on a Pedestal

**Author's Note:**

> Day two brings us "Flexibility", paired with "size kink"! Play on words for flexibility, simply because I've already written a lot of auto fellatio and all with these two.

Damian felt his belly tight in endless knots, his fingers twitching as he waited  _ impatiently _ in the Cave. It was the middle of the day, and it should have been  _ empty _ , in fact, the whole damn Manor should have been deserted. Alfred might have been ghosting around, but Damian knew from his own calculations he was well overdue to be taking a trip into the city-

 

His father should be at the office. Cassandra was less and less around, most of her time spent at Stephanie’s apartment. She, at least, was following Damian’s expected routine- she’d slept there the night before and wouldn’t be back until that evening, for patrol. If she simply didn’t meet them at a checkpoint, with the blonde in tow.

 

And yet, the Cave was  _ occupied _ . Bruce hadn’t left when Damian had expected, and  _ Tim _ had suddenly shown up, hair wind tussled and cheeks flushed from his  _ Superboyfriend _ flying him over. The two were listening to Bruce discussing, what Damian was gleaning from the little attention he was paying, some sort of combined investigation between the  _ not so teen _ Titans and perhaps the Justice League? Maybe it was just Bruce.

 

Damian truly didn’t know. Their voices were garbled  _ nonsense _ to him, and he couldn’t keep his eyes on them for more than five seconds-

 

They kept flicking back to Dick, the only one he had  _ expected _ to see, today.

 

Dick was had his arms folded, was listening-  _ actually listening _ \- and Damian had  _ no idea _ how he was doing that. Not when Dick had been in  _ his _ room before they realized that the Manor wasn’t deserted.

 

Not when Dick-

 

“Damian? Are you listening?” The teen jerked his head up, glanced at his father, who was looking at him sternly. Tim and Kon were watching him as well- Tim looking perplexed by his lack of concentration. Kon-

 

His expression Damian couldn’t read.  _ Amused? _ But that made no sense at all.

 

“Of course,” Damian offered, and he could  _ feel _ Dick’s eyes on him, even as he forced himself to not look at the man. And god, how was he so  _ calm _ , how wasn’t he fidgeting-

 

“So you agree then?” Tim asked, “And you’re on board for the co-op?”

 

_ Shit _ . Damian had to nod- because if he  _ didn’t _ then they’d know he wasn’t listening, and he couldn’t explain  _ why _ . That would be the end of him, he was sure- there were things that were  _ private _ in life, after all.

 

“That was easier than anticipated,” Bruce said, eyeing his youngest. “Perhaps we can all discuss the minor details over some lunch.”

 

Damian sucked on his tongue. The  _ last _ thing he wanted was to leave  _ now.  _ It had taken too long for him to work up the nerve as to what Dick asked of him, and now he was so damn  _ excited _ over it he couldn’t keep his heart from pounding, couldn’t focus, just wanted to get Dick back in his bed…

 

“Damian looks tired,” Kon said, as he hooked an arm around Tim’s waist. “I heard patrol went long last night from  _ another _ overtired little bird.” Tim glared at him, but it was almost  _ playful _ . “How about we let him skip out on this and get something ourselves? Clark said you took him for sushi Bruce and I’m sort of jealous  _ my _ Bat hasn’t done that for me.”

 

Tim perked up over the idea, squaring his shoulders like he wanted the chance to  _ show off _ for his long time boyfriend- and Bruce interested, at least. He glanced at Damian, who swallowed thickly, nodding. “I would much rather crawl back into bed than venture into the city, father.”

 

Just not  _ alone _ .

 

“What about you, Dick?” Bruce asked, and Damian watched that charming smile spread across his lover’s face.

 

“I think a day in sounds nice,” he said, without a single hitch in his voice. “You just keep an eye on Tim and Kon over there- you never know what they’ll get into when left alone.”

 

Tim’s cheeks flushed as he yelled Dick’s name, and Damian reached up, pinching the bridge of his nose and mocking annoyance- really just trying to hide the flush daring to creep up on his own cheeks, knowing they weren’t the only two to get into  _ trouble _ when left alone.

 

The moment Damian was alone with Dick in the elevator, the doors shut and the machine moving back up towards the manor, he turned to stare at him, eyes wide. “How are you so  _ calm _ , Grayson?”

 

Dick glanced at him, from the corner of his eyes. “Hush,” he said, “unless you  _ want _ Kon to hear something. Don’t forget- super hearing.” Damian’s cheeks tinged again, and he pinched his mouth shut. He made a point not to say a word, as they made their way through the Manor- back to Damian’s room, by mutual, silent agreement.

 

It was only once the door was shut tight and Dick was turning the lock did he  _ finally _ make a noise. He leaned back against it, arching slightly and sighing, his eyes falling shut as his hips pushed out. Damian stook only a step back, staring, as those hips rolled slightly. Dick reached down, opening his eyes and forcing his head up, looking at Damian as he popped the button of his jeans open.

 

“Where were we…” he mumbled, and it was like every bit of restraint he had shown was gone- like he was suddenly feeling a compounding of all the withheld pleasure Damian  _ knew _ he must have been feeling, while standing down there. It wasn’t a coincidence that Dick had been far more  _ still _ than usual, but even not moving, Damian  _ knew _ the plug inside Dick couldn’t be  _ ignored _ .

 

Dick shoved his jeans part way down his tanned thighs, his cock blatant within his dark briefs, hard- and had he been hard the  _ whole time _ ? Damian had no idea-

 

But he knew  _ he _ would have been, in his position. Hell, he would have been squirming, little noises that he now knew and couldn’t deny he made, anytime Dick so much was touched him even remotely suggestively-

 

“Damian,” Dick said, and Damian was taking the two steps to him, closing him in, nuzzling into his neck.

 

“What do you need, beloved?” Dick smiled, got his hands on Damian’s tshirt and clutched onto it, rocking his hips forward- and Damian could only  _ imagine _ how the plug shifted, inside Dick.

 

“You to-  _ ah, baby _ ,” he broke off, his body finding friction as he ground into Damian. Damian’s breath hitched, and he was reaching between them, curling his fingers into Dick’s underwear and tugging, until the elastic was resting snuggly at the base of his flushed cock, and Damian could get his hand around it. Dick shivered, moaning, taking a moment to reform his thoughts again. “Mouth,” he managed, before swallowing, and more clearly, “Suck me off, Dami.”

 

Damian fell to his knees like a well trained puppy. He tugged Dick’s briefs down further, until they joined his slightly spread thighs. He leaned forward, kissed the base of Dick’s cock, one of his hands cupping Dick’s balls, already tight to his body, rolling them carefully against his palm and feeling Dick’s shaking exhale.

 

“I won’t,” he started, as Damian began to drag his mouth up along Dick’s cock, “need much.”

 

No, Damian didn’t think he would. Were it him, he probably would have dissolved to a squirming mess in the elevator, come within his own pants well before Dick had gotten to touch him. It made him almost  _ happy _ that Dick wanted this done to  _ him _ , and not Damian, and yet-

 

Damian wasn’t used to taking control, not in bed. Not when it came to  _ sex _ . Intimacy was the final training ground Dick had for him, in all their years together- and it wasn’t shocking to Damian that this was where they ended up, that it would be  _ Dick _ that taught him how to  _ feel good _ , and how to give someone else pleasure-

 

But taking the control was still silently  _ terrifying _ to him.

 

Damian reached Dick’s cockhead and sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he continued to tease his balls. Dick’s hips canted forward, causing his ass to clench around the plug, and Dick’s thighs trembled. “Fuck me with it,” he managed, and Damian’s hand left his balls, reaching between his legs and finding the flared base of the plug. He managed to get his fingers to grasp it- difficult as it was, with how much lube was crammed into Dick’s body, was leaking around it and leaving the whole thing slippery-

 

Still, Damian managed to shift it, working to rub the end of it’s curve against Dick’s prostate as best as he could. He didn’t have the  _ experience _ with this that Dick did- it had taken him sometime, earlier, when they were laying in his bed and taking this  _ slow _ , like Dick said they needed to, to get his fingers to finally find that spot inside his lover. He’d been rather embarrassed, as it seemed Dick spent all of  _ five seconds _ ever finding it in him-

 

“Damian,  _ babybat _ , fuck,” Dick’s voice broke his thoughts, as Damian tried to continue the shallow thrusts, the toy bumping against the bundled nerves as he sucked at Dick’s cockhead. Dick was so far gone that that was all he needed, and he was burying his hand in Damian’s hair, tugging to make sure he didn’t pull his mouth away. The groan he gave was wordless, breathy at the end- but the flood of pure  _ fire _ over Damian’s tongue was proof of how much Dick’s orgasm rocked him down to his core-

 

Mostly, the fact that Damian’s mouth was  _ full _ and he was swallowing, feeling it dribbling from the corner of his mouth anyway. He tried to shift the toy, but Dick’s body had clenched up on it so tightly he simply  _ couldn’t _ , and gave up, releasing it to instead grab a handful of Dick’s ass as he finally pulled off his cock, teasing just under the head with the flat of his tongue.

 

Dick was staring down at him, cheeks flushed, mouth open, eyes dark and gorgeous and endless. Damian licked his lips, finally pulled back and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Bed?” he asked, and Dick nodded slowly, shaking hands reaching for his clothing and pushing it lowers, down his thighs. Damian took over, guided it down Dick’s toned legs, left it pooled on the floor by the door as he stood up, took Dick’s hand and very carefully led him across the room, towards the bed.

 

Damian hadn’t bothered to make it, when they’d left in such haste earlier. The sheets were still twisted, the blanket shoved towards the end, the bottle of lube left by one of the pillows. Dick crawled up onto it, spread his thighs and raised his ass, and Damian could see the flared base of the pink toy, as Dick glanced back at him.

 

And Damian  _ knew _ what Dick wanted him to do- Dick had talked him through it, over and over again, while he’d guided Damian’s fingers into him earlier that morning. When they thought they would be uninterrupted, and Damian would get to work him open slowly, spend the whole damn day stretching his body more and more-

 

And then they’d been  _ interrupted _ and Damian, he felt like he had lost his  _ nerve _ .

 

“Little prince,” Dick whispered, as Damian swallowed thickly.

 

“I… I don’t know, Grayson,” Damian whispered, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “I don’t know if I can… if I can  _ do _ this.”

 

Dick smiled, fucking  _ smiled _ like the sun, and Damian felt his heart fluttering. “Just bring in some of that confidence I see in my  _ Robin _ on the streets,” Dick offered, pushing himself up onto his knees and tugging his shirt off, tossing it away- leaving him blissfully naked. “I won’t let you do anything I don’t  _ want _ .”

 

“What if I do it  _ wrong _ ?” Damian asked, but Dick was back on his hands and knees, crawling towards the edge of the bed and pulling Damian’s nightstand drawer open. Instead, resting on a towel, lay an array of toys Dick had stashed there, that morning, while Damian had stared up at the ceiling and mulled over what Dick wanted.

 

To be the one open, for once. Opend up over and over again, until he couldn’t breathe. For Damian to spend time stretching his body, until toys Damian hadn’t know  Dick had  _ owned _ fit snuggly in place-

 

For  _ Damian _ to take the control from him.

 

Dick was pulling out an orange toy, shaped rather realistically  but colored like a damn  _ highlighter _ . It was longer than the plug inside him, thicker- Damian figured it was a little thicker than his own cock- which was  _ something _ , as Dick always went  _ on and on _ over how fat his cock was-

 

Damian felt his breath hitching as Dick’s tongue lapped out, teased the head of the dildo. He opened his mouth, and holding Damian’s stare, eased it past his lips- opened so wide his jaw had to ache as he began to suck on it. Damian shuddered, before he was grabbing at his own shirt, tugging it up over his head, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to get his jeans and boxer briefs off. Dick pulled the toy from his mouth, saliva clinging from his lips to its rounded head, as he chuckled.

 

“Something catch your attention?” he asked, as Damian straightened up. Dick’s eyes fell down to his cock, and Damian almost wanted to  _ hide _ for a moment, still felt like he wasn’t  _ worth _ Dick’s undivided attention. Dick licked his lips, holding the toy out to Damian. “Fuck me with it,” he breathed, “And I’ll suck your cock as much as you want,  _ little prince _ .”

 

Damian swallowed thickly, took the toy and climbed up onto the bed. Dick shifted away, grasping one of the pillows-  _ Damian’s _ , that still smelled like his shampoo- and relaxed down onto it, pressing his cheek to it as he raised his ass. Damian set the toy down for a moment, just long enough to carefully pull the plug from Dick’s body. Dick groaned over it, his hole glistening wet from all the lube. Damian felt his own cock twitching- and a part of him just wanted to bury himself in Dick, which he did so  _ rarely _ because there was a  _ glory _ in surrendering everything to Dick and letting the man fuck him into  _ oblivion _ -

 

But he wanted to do this in a way Dick would never  _ forget _ . Wanted to live up to every desire Dick could harbor inside his body. And if he wanted to be so damn full he forgot his  _ name _ , well-

 

Damian wanted to give him that.

 

He leaned around Dick, grabbed the lube and poured it onto the new toy. He gave it a few strokes- shivered because the idea of getting his hand around a cock like that made his own belly clench up- before he pressed the wet head to Dick’s hole. “You’re sure, Grayson?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dick breathed, like he’d been thinking about this for far too long- like he was  _ dreaming _ about it every night. “You know my safe word, little prince. Now take me like I’m  _ yours _ .”

 

Damian shuddered, took a single moment to gather up the  _ courage _ to become what Dick wanted- pulled from his damn soul the feeling of being  _ better than  _ the rest of the damn world- found that piece of him that  _ embodied _ the loving pet name Dick offered him.

 

He shoved the toy forward- expected resistance, but the amount of time the plug had been in Dick’s body had relaxed him, loosened the muscle- and the toy slid in rather easily. It was longer, and Damian had a decent amount at the end to hold onto, as Dick whined, spreading his thighs more as Damian  _ watched _ his ass take inch upon inch of the toy. His own cock  _ jumped _ as he felt the toy hit DIck’s walls, and suddenly Dick was gasping, squirming, pushing back against it as Damian twisted it.

 

“Right… there…” Dick panted, and Damian was silently  _ thankful _ that he was still willing to give him guiding tips. He pushed harder, and Dick was shoving himself up, tossing his head back, as Damian continued to fuck him with it.

 

“You are a harlot, Grayson,” he offered, watching the way Dick fucked himself on the toy,  _ knowing _ he fucked  _ himself _ on Dick’s cock in the same way, most days. “You’re  _ hungry _ for this, aren’t you?” Another whine, as Damian twisted the toy, reaching down with his other hand to fondle Dick’s balls again. His cock wasn’t hard yet, but Damian didn’t doubt he would be, by the time they had moved on. He gave them a firm squeeze, and Dick’s breath hiccuped out of him, as his thighs trembled. “In fact, you barely  _ need _ this,” Damian offered, leaning over and kissing the small of his lover’s back.

 

Still, Damian continued to fuck him with it, watched how Dick continued to squirm, push back against the toy. He fucked him until he was  _ sure _ there was no resistance, before finally pulling the toy out.

 

Dick whined over that, as Damian set it aside, grasping Dick’s asscheeks and pulling them apart, taking in how stretched he was, how pink and tender his hole looked. “Whore,” he mumbled, as if he truly  _ was _ the prince Dick called him, as if he was  _ above _ Dick and had  _ control _ over this situation.

 

“Y-yes,” Dick stuttered, pushing against Damian’s hand. “I’m a whore, I’m  _ your whore _ \- just please, put something back inside me.”

 

Damian clicked his tongue, letting go of Dick’s ass and reaching across the bed, for the nightstand again. The final toy within it was blue, bright like the damn streak of color on Dick’s suit. Thicker than the second, but about the same length, it would have enough for Damian to hold onto, at least.

 

He held it while Dick squirmed, whining over the utter lack of contact, as Damian took his time, pouring lube over the toy. Dick turned, watched over his shoulder, as Damian stroked the toy- how it made his  _ hand _ seem small when it was anything but.

 

“You want this inside you, Grayson?” he asked, and Dick nodded, dark eyes wide and gorgeous and needing. His cock was beginning to swell again, was leaking precum down onto the bed- and Damian, he still hadn’t  _ touched _ his own. It ached, but the excitement in his belly was far more tied to how Dick was dissolving into want,  _ need _ , than it was his own desire for release.

 

He’d get that, but first-

 

“On your back,” Damian said, grabbing Dick’s hip and shoving him. “I’m fucking a  _ man _ , not a  _ dog _ .” Dick rolled over, pushing himself back towards the pillows, as Damian guided the pillow beneath his hips, to help lift him just enough. Dick, without being told, spread his legs, so damn far his hips had to ache- but Damian didn’t doubt that he could manage, could bend enough. “Do you want this?” Damian asked, holding the toy up.

 

Dick sucked at his lip, nodded vigorously. Damian smirked, gave the toy a firm stroke, watched Dick lifting his hips, as if he wanted Damian’s hand on his own cock, as well.

 

“Beg for it,” Damian said, with a  _ sternness _ to his voice he had never once found, in bed. He held Dick’s stare as Dick whined, broken, before he was babbling,

 

“Please Damian  _ please _ put it in me, fuck me until I’m screaming I just fucking need  _ something _ .” It came in a rush, a single breath, and Damian smirked, shifting closer and angling Dick’s hips up more, pushing the blunt head of the toy against his stretched hole.

 

“Ask me  _ proper _ ,” Damian said, and Dick swallowed.

 

“My little prince,” he whimpered, “ _ please _ .”

 

_ That _ was what Damian wanted. He pushed, felt Dick’s body giving easily to the head of the toy. Dick groaned, tipping his head back, digging his shoulders into the bed and screwing his eyes shut tight as Damian continued to push. Dick’s body resisted, but Damian kept his pressure slow and steady, until the overly-slick toy was easing into his ruined body, and Dick was shaking all over. His cock gave a jump- and had it not been for that, Damian might have broken his headspace, might have asked if Dick was  _ alright _ , because it was  _ so much _ .

 

But then it was inside Dick, and he was scrambling a hand for his cock, grasping it and jerking quickly, shaking all over. Damian smiled over that, handsome and devilish and  _ godlike _ , working the toy in shallow thrusts. He couldn’t manage much more than that, but the stretch seemed to be what Dick was after, as he thrust into his hand like he was  _ dying _ .

 

“That’s it Grayson,” Damian said, feeling his heart fluttering in his chest, beating a hundred miles a minute- couldn’t  _ believe _ Dick had so much inside him, couldn’t  _ fathom _ the tiny broken noises he was making. “You’re  _ mine _ , Grayson. I want to see my harlot  _ come _ .”

 

Dick shook, sobbed openly- and his cheeks were wet, he was  _ sobbing openly for Damian _ . Damian licked his lips, his own cock giving a heavy twitch, his belly and balls going so tight they ached. He pushed at the toy, pressed right against Dick’s prostate, and watched him arch so suddenly it was a miracle his back didn’t snap. He was screaming, crying himself hoarse, as thick bursts of cum splattered along his abs, up to even his ribs.

 

Damian stared, wide eyed, until Dick was collapsing down to the bed. Damian released the toy, for a moment completely forgot everything else in the damn world, as he grabbed his own cock, stroking quickly.

 

“Mine,” he muttered again, staring down at Dick- broken,  _ wrecked _ , messy and slick and sticky and  _ so gorgeous _ Damian couldn’t breathe. He was muttering it over and over again,  _ mine mine mine _ like a greedy child, a spoiled prince, when he finally reached his own orgasm- his own cum falling along the base of Dick’s softening cock, droplets along that gorgeous crease of muscle along his pelvis.

 

Dick shuddered over it, as Damian dropped down over him, licked a hot trail up his pulse, sucked just below his jaw.

 

“Filthy bitch,” he mumbled, and Dick whined, grasping at his shoulders. “Should I fuck you  _ again _ ? Could you take this toy like the whore you are? Or…” He tugged at his earlobe, before he whispered, hot in his ear, “Should I make you suck my cock until I’m hard again, and then you can ride me? Would you even  _ feel _ it, with how open you are now? Would it be any  _ good _ ?”

 

Dick arched, sucking in another sobbing breath, before he turned, hooking his arm around Damian’s neck. The word he sobbed out was fractured, but Damian understood it, against his tears and lack of breath.

 

_ Dove _ .

 

Damian pushed himself up, staring down at Dick with wide eyes. “Grayson?” he asked, the  _ power _ in his voice gone, turned off as if a switch had been thrown. “Grayson, speak to me.”

 

“Take it- take it out,” Dick managed, and Damian was scrambling off him, between his legs. He eased the toy out, watched another full body shudder go through Dick, before shoving the toy away with the other. The lube was all over his sheets now, and Damian knew he’d have to change them later- probably throw them out, to make sure a certain  _ someone _ didn’t discover the mess in the laundry.

 

“What can I do?” Damian asked, as Dick tugged the pillow out from beneath his hips.

 

“Lay down,” he said, his voice hoarse. Damian stretched out next to him- and Dick was turning, curling up into his arms, tucking his head beneath Damian’s chin. For a moment, Damian didn’t even know how to  _ react _ \- it wasn’t as if he hadn’t held Dick before, but the way he was shaking, the small sobs- it was as if they had reversed completely, from their usual roles.

 

Damian finally clung to Dick tightly, rubbed along his spine as Dick began to relax, his breathing slowing. “I hurt you,” Damian whispered, and Dick shook his head gently, refusing to move from the comfort of Damian’s neck, the scent of his cologne there, the feeling of his pulse if Dick pressed his cheek to his pulse point.

 

“You,” Dick whispered, “little prince, were  _ amazing _ . I just… it’s been a while…” Dick sighed, swallowing, “I couldn’t take more. Or I… I would have  _ loved _ everything you said.”

 

“I wasn’t too cruel?”

 

Dick laughed then, raspy and shaking. “Baby, you were a dream.” He leaned back, just enough to look up at Damian. “And you were afraid you couldn’t do it.”

 

“-tt- I wasn’t  _ afraid _ ,” Damian said, even if it was the  _ truth _ . “I just simply… have no experience like this.”

 

“I told you just to channel that bratty  _ Robin _ I know is in you,” Dick teased- and it felt good, to have him  _ teasing _ . Was easing the subtle guilt Damian had inside himself, that perhaps he  _ had _ gone too far. “Be that entitled  _ prince _ I know you’re  _ not _ .” Dick leaned up, kissed Damian’s chin,  _ giggled _ against it. “Everyone has a brat in them, Damian. You just had to be a little flexible, break out of your usual comfort zone with me.” Dick paused, before asking, “Would you do it again?”

 

Damian sucked in a breath, before he nodded. The  _ yes _ was barely there, but god,  _ god _ , if Dick wanted to be broken and so full he couldn’t breathe, wanted to have Damian talking to him like he was dust and Damian was a  _ god _ -

 

It was a thrill, once Damian fell into it. And yes,  _ yes _ , he’d do it again, and again, however many times Dick wanted, needed-

 

His thoughts cut off when there was a knock on the door. Damian jerked up, glancing around the bed- but the sheets were a mess, the toys still littering it, the blanket crumpled at the edge of the bed.

 

“Hey.” It was a familiar voice, through the door-  _ Kon _ . “I’m uh, not going to open the door. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up… we’re uh, back already.” Dick and Damian glanced at each other, and they had lost track of  _ time _ -

 

But how did…

 

Kon cleared his throat. “Listen, I don’t need  _ details _ , but uh- Damian’s heart rate was elevated like crazy in the Cave, and your breathing was wild to me, Dick and just… whatever you two are doing, wrap it up before Tim walks in on it and I have to deal with  _ that _ .”

 

Dick reached up, covered his mouth, laughing, and Damian wondered if Kon could hear-

 

But what a stupid question,  _ of course he could _ . And the sheer  _ absurdity _ over him  _ warning _ them so as to not have to deal with Tim walking in on them- it negated some of the embarrassment, Damian felt, over being found out.

 

They listened to him walking away, before Dick was pushing himself up- wincing, but managing to raise to Damian’s cheek, kissing it softly.

 

“Let’s take a bath,” he said, “a long,  _ hot _ bath. And lock all the doors so we’re not interrupted.”

 

“-tt- My bedroom door  _ is _ locked, Grayson.” Damian was turning, standing up from the bed anyway. “But if that is what you want, beloved, that is what we’ll do. Perhaps you should text Drake with an  _ excuse _ as to why you are locked in here with me?”

 

“Tim’s a big boy,” Dick teased, “he’ll be  _ fine _ . Besides- I bet Kon will over for us.”

 

Damian shook his head. “Next time,” he said, pausing at the bathroom door, “let’s maybe keep all of this  _ private _ ?”

 

“Aw, didn’t like the thrill of knowing I was standing in front of everyone with a toy up my ass?” Dick asked, just to see the way Damian blushed. “Didn’t like the joy of having to  _ wait _ to ruin me?”

 

“I swear Grayson,” Damian said, mostly to himself as he stepped into the bathroom, “you will be the death of me.”

  
  



End file.
